


Fanfic#6 Day#6

by GhostKey



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: And there was only one bed your Honor, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKey/pseuds/GhostKey
Summary: Shallan Kaladin and Adolin are on a secret mission. They are out of uruthiru and are forced to stay in a tiny Inn instead of the comfortable lodgings they are used to because of an approaching highstorm.And of course there was only one bed.
Relationships: Shallan Davar/Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Fanfic#6 Day#6

**Author's Note:**

> There is not plot or logic here. Just three pals being idiots. 
> 
> Pls forgive any mistakes.
> 
> No betas we die like chasmfiends.

Adolin's eyes drooped as they trudged through the little village. They didn't know the name or cared to find out. It was just a place to wait out the storm. Kaladin and Shallan weren't faring any better but they had stormlight to keep them up and walking.

Adolin barely heard as the bargain was made for a room. They had just enough time to shut the doors before the storm hit. 

Adolin glanced at their lodgings, a large bed at the center of the room, a small table and a chair. 

"Bit sparse, isn't it? Not even a decent closet." Kaladin shook his head.

"It'll do." Shallan declared and threw herself on the bed.

"Alright. Get some sleep. I'll stand guard." Kaladin announced and assumed his usual stance by the door. Adolin and Shallan stared at him incredulously.

"Are you being an idiot on purpose, Bridgeboy? There's a highstorm outside and Shallan's lightweaving stayed on until we got to our rooms. There's no one here to hurt us. You need rest. We all need rest."

Shallan folded her hands and nodded. Syl mimicked her stance right beside her. Kaladin knew that was a losing argument and he _was_ exhausted. They were running low on light and could not risk using too much in public either. 

"Fine. I'll rest." Kaladin declared with the weight of all of Roshar behind his words.

"Kaladin, what are you doing?" Shallan asked as Kaladin picked up a cushion from the bed and laid down at the foot of the bed.

"Resting."

"Why are you on the floor?" Shallan peered over the edge of the bed to look at Kaladin.

"To sleep?"

"Kaladin, why aren't you on the bed?" Adolin asked after a long suffering sigh.

"Why would I be on the bed? I'm fine here. I'm used to sleeping rough and this way I can be right by the door."

Adolin sighed again and got off the bed, dragging a pillow with him. "Move over."

"What? Why?"

"If you are going to guard us. I am going to guard you."

It was Shallan's turn to sigh. "Will the two of you stop being idiots and just get over here. I'm cold. Pattern and Syl can keep an eye out for us." 

Syl appeared to Shallan and Adolin. She was wearing a havah similar to Shallan's and was lying on the bed next to Shallan peering over the side. 

"I can do that Kaladin. You should sleep." 

Pattern moved across to floor to the door and hummed in agreement. 

"I'm not moving until you do. Bridge boy." Adolin declared. 

Kaladin rubbed his face in exhaustion, "Storming Kholins." He complained to the raging storm and got up to go to bed. 

Adolin followed with a spring in his step and tackled Kaladin just as he was about to get in. 

"Adolin!" 

"Got you!" Adolin declared happily. Shallan laughed and even Kaladin cracked a smile. It was hard to be mad at Adolin when he smiled like that. 

Kaladin settled in and was surprised to find that he didn't mind the strange surroundings as much as he thought he would with Shallan and Adolin by his side. Syl and Pattern would keep watch. He could always just lash himself upward in case of an emergency. Adolin had his sword at his side. Shallan had the spheres tucked away in her safe hand sleeve, resting between the two of them. The shock of seeing her safe hand had worn off a little.

Adolin and Shallan had made their intentions clear a while ago and Kaladin would be lying of he said he wasn't interested. It was still new, confusing and thrilling at the same time. 

Kaladin fell asleep with his companions by his side, feeling warm and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> If anyone have any prompts for me let me know! I don't know if I'll write them well but I'll try! (nothing too smutty pls I can't write NSFW)


End file.
